Today, nearly every type of communication and transaction occurs and takes place over the Internet and the World-Wide Web (WWW). For example, businesses transact via the Internet to securely connect with back-end assets and individuals communicate via the Internet to social networking sites.
Each system or machine that a user connects to and that is secure typically requires some form of user authentication. Single sign-on capabilities are a great way to access back-end protected assets with one user authentication transaction.
The problem is that single sign-on capabilities are limited to a particular machine. That is, single sign-on features permit a user to sign on once to access assets controlled by one machine. However, with existing technologies a user cannot achieve single sign on to access assets that are controlled by multiple different machines.
Thus what are needed are improved techniques for single sign on.